Super Duper Cute
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Blaine has been super depressed since Kurt transferred. The Warblers plan to help Blaine, with the help of Kurt and some music of course.


"Wes? What ar-"

Kurt Hummel never finished that sentence.

He was just trying to add some new things to his wardrobe. He had just returned to McKinley and all that time in a uniform really made him need some retail therapy. Sadly, he wasn't accompanied by any of his girlfriends, who evidently had their own drama to deal with. Plus his boyfriend wasn't answering his calls.

He did not expect to see Wes and David to kidnap him and take him to a crappy pizza place in the mall somewhere. He also didn't expect to see all the other Warblers there too, well all the Warblers except for the one he _wanted _to see.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Kurt asked as the boys finally stopped eating the pizza as if it were the first thing they ate in months.

"We need to talk about you and Blaine." Wes supplied.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since you left, he's been _horrible_." Jeff said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

The other boys nodded in agreement.

"We won't come out of his room." Nick said from his place next to Jeff.

"He's worse than Luke was when Pavarotti died." Tyler said, jabbing a thumb in Luke's direction. The boy in question burst into tears and was comforted by Charlie, who shot a glare at Tyler.

"He won't eat." Fred said.

"He turned off his phone and computer." Thad offered.

"He won't let me back into the room," George complained, "I'm his roommate! I've had to bunk with Jeff and Nick." He grimaced and glanced at the two boys deep in their own conversation and chucking loudly, "They practically talk in code." He added in a whisper to Kurt.

"_But_!" Wes interjected sternly, turning to Kurt. "The worst part is, he hasn't been singing or listening to any music we could potentially use for competition."

Kurt rolled his eyes; it was just like Wes to only care about competition.

David nodded at Wes' statement and continued, ignoring Kurt's eye roll.

"The last time he sang, he did a Blink 182 number." David grimaced, "Only Joey enjoyed it." David pointed to Joey, who was fiddling with the blue headband around his wrist. Joey looked up and shrugged defensively.

"What did he sing?" Kurt wondered. He didn't know Blaine _knew_ any songs that weren't top 40.

"I Miss You?" David said, glancing at Joey who nodded.

"_Who cares_?" Wes exploded. "We need a lead singer who doesn't sit in his room all day listening to Green Day!"

Kurt glared at him, "We did Hey Monday for Regionals."

"We _lost_." Wes said.

"I don't get what's wrong with the music genre change! New Directions-" Kurt was cut off by the half the boys giggling madly. "What?" Kurt shirked at them.

"It sounds like Nude Erections." Brock said in between giggles.

"You _would_ be thinking about that." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "_As I was saying._ New Directions," Kurt paused, no one laughed, "Won Sectionals singing songs from a musical and from the 60s." Kurt said, attempting to justify old songs.

"Did you win Regionals after that?" Thad questioned.

"No…" Kurt mumbled.

"What did you sing?" Wes asked.

"…Journey-Look! It doesn't matter what we sang! Blaine is a great singer; he'll sound good no matter how old or unpopular the song is!" Kurt said.

Wes groaned loudly, "But he _won't_ sing!"

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Kurt yelled.

"He loves you so we figured you could sing to him or some shit and he'll be ok!" Joey yelled back.

Kurt's face flushed and he fell silent. The Warblers stared at him in concern.

"Wes! You broke him!" Jeff yelled.

"I didn't do it!" Wes cried desperately, "It was Joey!"

"What did you say man?" Nick questioned.

"I told him Blaine loved him and he sho- OH!" he cut himself off with realization. "They never told each other they loved each other before."

"He didn't know?" Thad asked scoffing.

"It was pretty obvious…" Brock said scoffing.

Kurt shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, groaning loudly as he realized he had just fucked up his hair. He begna to desperately try to fix it. Wes pulled out a pocket mirror and Jeff threw him a comb. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?" the boys asked simultaneously.

"How do you think I look this good all the time?" Jeff questioned rhetorically, Nick chuckled at him.

"The Warblers always have to look their best and there isn't always a mirror nearby!" Wes said in his defense.

Kurt just shook his head disbelievingly and fixed his hair, trying his best not to make his fixing-my-hair-weird-faces.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt asked, sighing in defeat as he handed Jeff and Wes their things back,

"Sing to him." Half the boys suggested.

"What though?"

"You'll know soon enough." Wes placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. He got up and smirked at Kurt's bemused, shocked expression. "Meet us at Breadstix tonight at 6, be prepared!" they Warblers began to walk away.

Kurt cursed at himself.

_Boys._

* * *

><p>Kurt was legit <em>freaking the <em>_**fuck**__ out._

He had 3 hours to get home, get ready, pick a song, rehearse, and find back up.

He picked up his iPhone and glanced through the songs.

He smirked as he found the perfect thing an hour of careful consideration.

But for it to be completely perfect, he needed a guitar.

Who did he know who played guitar?

Blaine. Ha, no.

Sam. No.

Artie…no. The wheelchair thing would be distracting.

Kurt sighed; he'd have to use a Warbler.

He opened up his contacts and found Wes, shooting a text wondering who can play guitar.

Moments later he received a response.

_Jeff, Nick, Luke, and David.  
>I wouldn't use Luke, because Tyler got him all worked up over Pav again. Or David because he's on a date. But warning: Jeff and Nick are a combined force. You want one, you get the other.<em>

Kurt groaned and sent a hesitant thanks to Wes.

_It's all for Blaine. _Kurt though. _All for Blaine. The guy who _loves_ you._

_Totally worth it, _Kurt decided and he dialed up Jeff, wincing as both boys answered on speaker.

"I need you guys as back up tonight, bring a guitar and learn this song…"

The boys agreed and Kurt set off to get ready.

* * *

><p>That's how Kurt ended up in a crowded restaurant, decked out in skintight red jeans and a tight black sweater. Two grinning boys in suits (still) onstage, one holding a guitar, one holding a microphone supposedly for Kurt.<p>

"You ready?" Nick asked, handing over the microphone.

"As I'll ever be." Kurt answered, grimacing. He accepted the microphone.

"Tell us when you wanna go on." Jeff insisted. Kurt smiled and watched as Nick picked up another guitar and began to practice with Jeff.

Kurt rolled his eyes and peaked out into the crowd.

He could see Finn sitting awkwardly at a table with Quinn. Quinn was practically flashing her boobs at him but he seemed to be transfixed on something across the room. Kurt glanced over to see Rachel smiling and laughing with Mercedes and Tina. Kurt rolled his eyes, Finn was so damn clueless.

He looked over and saw a very large group navy and red. He could see Blaine sitting at a table with Wes and David. Blaine stared at the stage blankly and absentmindedly sipped his soda. The other boys sat scattered around in other tables.

Kurt took a deep breath and went over to tell the boys he was ready.

* * *

><p>The lights suddenly dimmed and the room began to whisper worriedly.<p>

The booming voice of Jeff broke out and the crowd silenced.

"Worry not Breadstix patrons! Tonight, we have a show for you! Please give a warm welcome to Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt got into his position a blushed as the lights above the stage brightened.

He glanced nervously over to where Blaine was blinking disbelievingly. He saw Quinn and Finn staring at him with questioning looks. Mercedes and Tina looked about ready to piss themselves and Rachel looked like she was going to run up on stage and join him.

Jeff and Nick playing their instruments snapped in out of his shock. Kurt began to sing, hesitantly at first, but growing stronger and bolder as he went along.

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know..._

_That everything you do,_

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it_

_I've been searching for_

_A guy that's just like you_

_Cause I know_

_That your heart is true_

He directed every word at Blaine and soon began to travel offstage to where the boy in question was sitting.

_Baby, I love you_

_I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know..._

_That everything you do,_

_Is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it_

_Let's sell all our shhh,_

_And run away_

_To sail the ocean blue_

_Then you'll know,_

_That my heart is true yeah_

Blaine looked like he was going to cry. He was so happy to see his boyfriend again. Every ounce of depression that he had felt the past month had washed away completely. He got up and began to sign along with Kurt.

_**Baby, I love you**_

_**I never want to let you go**_

_**The more I think about,**_

_**The more I want to let you know...**_

_**That everything you do,**_

_**Is super duper cute**_

_**And I can't stand it**_

_You, you got me where you want me_

_Cause I'll do anything to please you_

_Just to make it through..._

_Another year_

**You, I saw you across the room**

**And I knew that this was gonna**

**Blossom into something beautiful.**

**You're beautiful.**

Kurt grinned as he allowed Blaine to take the verse for himself. Together the traveled across the room, ignoring the disgusted patrons, and they grabbed Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel. The five began to sing all together.

_**Baby, I love you**_

_**I never want to let you go**_

_**The more I think about,**_

_**The more I want to let you know...**_

_**That everything you do,**_

_**Is super duper cute**_

_**And I can't stand it**_

_**Baby, I love you**_

_**I never want to let you go**_

_**The more I think about,**_

_**The more I want to let you know...**_

_**That everything you do,**_

_**Is super duper cute**_

_**And I can't stand it**_

Kurt began to travel back to the stage; Blaine followed and allowed Kurt to sing the last lines to him.

_And I can't stand it_

_No I can't stand it._

Kurt smirked and tapped Blaine on the nose with the last note. Most of the room stood up and clapped.

Kurt bowed and rushed off the stage, where he was met with Quinn. She had her best bitch face on and Finn was standing behind her dumbly, staring at Rachel again.

"Why wasn't I involved in that?"

Kurt chuckled, "Sorry Quinny. I was forced into this-" before he could make an excuse, she cut him off.

"But Mercedes, Tina, and _Rachel_ were all in on it though?"

"No! No, even if they were, I still wouldn't have invited you honestly."

Quinn gasped.

"Seriously honey, you've been a bitch lately. I liked you better pregnant." Kurt flipped his hair and enclosed his hand in Blaine's, leaving Quinn with a shocked look on her face; they walked over to eat with Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel.

Rachel stood up awkwardly as they approached, Blaine staring at Kurt as if seeing light for the first time in years. She quickly left saying a rushed goodbye to everyone. She couldn't believe she had tried to take that boy away from Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine sat down, Blaine continuing to stare at Kurt. Kurt blushed and looked away coyly as he realized Blaine doing so. Blaine sighed contently and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Kurt. Kurt continued talking to Mercedes and Tina, his melodic voice occasionally perking up with laughter. Blaine smile goofily and whispered against Kurt's shoulder,

_I love you._

Kurt didn't respond, there was no need. Instead he just rested his head on Blaine's and continued to talk to the girls in front of him.

**Yea, that's the ending. Deal with it. **

***No insult was meant to Blink 182 or Green Day, I just figured that they weren't big bands and Wes would hate it if Blaine stopped listening/singing top 40***

**I hope I didn't leave this open for a sequel, I usually do. I don't feel like writing it.**

**Song: Can't Stand It Nevershoutnever (my friend is _obsessed_ with them, she quotes them all the time. Eventually I got annoyed and checked them out, this song got caught in my head and thus:)**

**There are so many freakin' references in this story, only a really huge fangirl could spot them all. **

**Let me list: First one was Luke and Pavarotti, which of course was Mr. Boston/Pav and Luke Edgemon's bromance/romance. **

"**They practically talk in code" was a reference to the tweets Curt Mega has been tweeting with '#three' and '#six' in them. One was directed to Riker who plays Jeff.**

**Joey is Joey Richter. His favorite band is Blink 182 (see Potion's Master's Corner) and I added the blue headband for shits and giggles.**

**Chris Colfer mentioned how New Directions sounded like Nude Erections when he was on Jimmy Kimmel.**

**I referenced Sectionals from season 1. DROMP is from some musical and YCAGWYW is from the 60s.**

**Kurt's skintight red jeans were a reference to those pictures of him and Rachel at the mall. You know you've seen them and you know you've stared at his ass and you are not ashamed.**

**The tap on the nose was a reference to Darren/Harry tapping Bonnie/Hermione on the nose during AVPM**

**Plus the reference to my opinion that Quinn was soooo much better pregnant. **

**And Tyler was named after Tyler Brunsman (Cedric/Lucius)**

**Also, if you haven't already, go listen to Somewhere Only We Know. If you have, go listen again.**

**But review first.**

**kthxbai**


End file.
